Frozen Midnight Iron
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: A Journal of Thoughts for Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson and Jamie Stark. Starting with when Tony Stark finds out about his long lost baby sister journey with the trio through ups and downs. Will Tony finally accept Jamie or is the genius, play boy, plantropist, hero just too stubborn? what Role dose the God of Lies have to play here? Find out Read! Universe: Comic
1. March 23rd to May 31st

A Journal of Thoughts of Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, and Jamie Stark March 23rd to May 31st

Tony: My name is Tony Stark the Iron Man. Until March 23rd 2014 I thought I was the only Stark child. How wrong I was when I bought the ruins of the Opera Populiar. I met a girl who looked a hell of a lot like my mother. Jarvis couldn't access a file that my father had locked with a very clever password. The girl's A.I Conner was able to and it was discovered I had a sister. Blood test further proved the document's words.

Loki: My name is Loki Laufeyson the god of mischief. Tony Stark is my boy friend. In March 23rd 2014 Tony learned he was not the only one. I found that out later that night...in bed. I was stunned at the news, then I was shocked that Tony was denying it. Even though he had proof and I too had seen it. I for the longest time denied that I could bare to be called the son of a man that killed my own kind of the Jotun...even then I denied that I was one of them. I'm not much help to Tony

Jamie: My name is Jamie Ellea Stark, the leader of the Darkness brothers as Zero. March 23rd 2014 will always hold the most meaning to me for it was the day I learned I was not an orphan but a rich kid. I learned I was Tony Stark's long lost little sister. Between Conner and Jarvis, Tony and I learned that we were brother and sister. He denied it. It hurt a lot to see him do that but as Jarvis informed me, Tony hardly let any one close to his heart. Funny that sounded a lot like me. I am the same way to most people. The only one who knows me well is Erik. As I lay with my opera ghost I wonder what the future holds for us both.

Tony: Days have pasted since that day. It is May 29th 2014 and I turn 44 today. I keep my birthday low key since March is still on my mind. I keep thinking about how my life may have been different if I known Jamie. D.N.A and official records say she is my sister, but I can't find it in my heart to accept her. I feel horrid that I am ignoring this blatant truth but I am a stubborn man.

Loki: It's Tony's birthday and I can see something is wrong with my boy friend. He's been acting strange since he learned about Jamie. While Tony is out at work today I ask Jarvis to show me what Tony has on Jamie. I learn a lot about this young girl. That cult brand on her neck is bugging me. I have seen it before but where? Hmm I must study my books once more.

Jamie: Tony's birthday. I have Conner send Tony an e-card and then have him search information on Tony Stark. Conner's glowing ring of information forms around me and spins rapidly signifying that he is searching. When it stops spinning all the information on Tony Stark is at my finger tips. I sort the information into folders and read the ones that really interest me. My brother has built seven versions of his suit thus far. It appears an eighth one is in the works. I also learn my brother is in a way sick. He has metal fragments in his chest that threaten his heart. The glowing circle is the arc reactor, it keeps the fragments away from his heart. Without it he could die. I must find away to help him.

Tony: Jamie sent me an e-card. It was kind her to do for my birthday. She cared about me that much was clear. I heard from Jarvis that Jamie's A.I had copied files for Jamie. At first I was upset but then I thought hey she had back ups for me! OK I'm being selfish but it is my technology after all. How the hell did Conner get through Jarvis' fire wall? Was he that good? I asked Jarvis to do a search on Conner him self. It turns out Jamie wrote her own code called Drabbel that the government uses, hence the large checks she gets from them, heck even S.H.I.E.L.D uses it after I hacked into their computers two years ago. Jamie is a mother fucking genius like my self. She also built her self a car called S.I.N or super intelligent nanno droid but she had to give it up because it had plans for the weapons my company used to create. I had to find a way to get S.I.N to get my technology plans and return her to Jamie. But how?

Loki: Tony is a stubborn man indeed. He worked on a clever yet legal way to get his sister's car back from the government. I wasn't sure that it would work but knowing Tony Stark it would in some way. While he was out I was rereading my books to try to find the symbol I asked Jarvis for some help. Funny just as I found it so did he. It was a little known cult on Asgard, Asgard of course that is why it was familiar. Odin often warned Thor and I of the Grifta cult for they stole young children in the night for their evil plans. I thought it just a tale to scare young children into obedience. However it is true I recalled seeing their mark on the body of a dead Jotun.

Jamie: Loki called me asking to meet at my place to talk. I was sure but agreed to meet him. He appeared and we sat down to lunch and we talked. Loki said he knew about the brand on my neck. I blushed and he explained about how he knew about it. So they were Asgardian? That explained a lot, like how they were able to walk free to continue to do their evil works. Loki was worried they may come after me and vowed to protect me from them. I smiled glad to have some one who cared about me to a degree. Ever since I left Erik in Pairs I have been lonely, as has he. He calls me often and we talk for hours. I miss him as he misses me. Tony is my brother and he needs to accept that.

Tony: I got a hold of S.I.N but not the technology plans. Yet when I rebooted the A.I, I got a surprise. S.I.N was an annoying piece of work. I could tell S.I.N was created first. The vehicle handled nicely other wise S.I.N was an ass.

Loki: Tony Stark pulled up to Jamie's home in a sleek black Ford Mustang. He knows I am here. I've been keeping watch on Jamie. Waiting for those bastards to try something.

Jamie: Loki has been keeping me company lately. It feels weird that my brother's boyfriend is so protective but it's not like I don't mind it is just...different. Conner is his usual glowing ring of information self as a female voice comes through that I have not heard since collage. "S.I.N!" I shouted and S.I.N that snarky A.I of mine was glad to be with me too. Tony called me down stairs to see that he had my car the same as the day I gave her up. I hugged him happy as high heaven to have S.I.N back.


	2. June 3rd to June 6th

A Journal of Thoughts of Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, and Jamie Stark

Tony Stark June 3rd: The Chitari are not the brightest of creatures out there. I take they did not learn after the first nuke I shoved up their ass literally. It was not fun believe me. Anyway they were back to try to capture Loki. No they are not touching my Loki! Mine Mine. Any way I tried to keep Jamie out of the loop with out realization that Conner was a pain in the ass when he wanted to be...yes lately Jamie had built a synthetic human and put Conner's A.I with in it.

Loki Laufeyson June 3rd: Tony Stark is rather possessive of what is his. Which means me. It's a double edged sword as the Midgardians say. Jamie had given "Life" to Conner recently. I found it funny to see the A.I with a body. He looked dashing once he gave him self skin, hair, and a face. He quickly dressed in clothing Jamie had laying around. Conner stands at six feet two inches like my self. He chose dark skin, white hair and green eyes. Conner said that he was always the A.I of a Drow and took on that life. I saw that Conner was cunning and kept Jamie in the loop of what was going on even when Tony tried not to. Evil A.I evil.

Jamie Stark June 3rd: Tony is trying to protect me. It's a step forward and I will take it although I don't stay out of the loop to long. For you see Conner is the first of a new breed of A.I. Ones that can freely think like humans. Conner chose to be a Drow. I like the Drow despite their chaotic ways and questionable religious rites. Conner kept me in the loop and Tony didn't like it one bit. I could see that he was trying to be a brother with out admitting it aloud...fat chance on that. He needs to and I know how.

Tony Stark June 5th: Jamie is up to something with Loki...what I do not know. I have to focus so Fury doesn't get angry at me for being distracted by Loki and Jamie. Oh if he knew about ether one I could not live it down...although he would open up my father's locked files to see the truth in regards to Jamie. I have to know the Truth.

Loki Laufeyson June 5th: Jamie devised an interesting plan that I was most willing to go along with. She showed off her own powers of illusion and disguise. Mimicking me to the letter I felt honored to know her a fellow trickster. When she dropped the illusion she said "To be authentic you need to remain here as me." I took on her form and looked at my self in the mirror. The four scars on the right of her/my face could have only been made by the Chitari. "Did the Chitari hurt you too?" I asked her. She only sadly nodded.

Jamie Stark June 5th: I smirked the plan for tomorrow was in place. I told Loki to stay the night and not tell Tony where he was, that he'd meet up with him and the Avengers. Tony sounded suspicious but trusted Loki. Loki smiled and said "What's my cue to drop the illusion?" I smiled and said "Conner will put his ring of information around you. Call tony using my voice but when he gets here reveal the plan to him and the team." Loki nodded approving of my prank that will wind up saving millions of lives. Yes we are pranking the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D but it was with a goal beyond entertainment.

Tony Stark June 6th: Did I just lose my lover? Did Loki just make a sacrifice play? Waite a sec that couldn't have been Loki was it? "Sir your sister is calling" JARVIS said.

Natasha Romanov June 6th: Natasha Romanov here in place of Jamie! Something about the God of Mischief seemed off. When he walked off with the Chitari there was not the usual cockneys in his step. There is another shape shifter beyond Loki. I taped Tony on his shoulder and said "That wasn't Loki, I can bet your specking to him now." Tony's face twisted to anger as we heard him yell "God dam it Loki what did you do now?" I managed to hear the Prince of lies meekly answer "I was not the Master mind here." if he wasn't than who was?

Loki Laufeyson June 6th: Right on cue did Tony appear but he was not happy with me at all. Jamie didn't tell me how to handle an angry Tony and Avengers team. Thor approached me and asked "Why did you decisive them?" I said "I did not have a hand in what you witnessed, I was under orders to remain here and call Tony once Conner's ring of information appeared around me. I did as instructed but we did not plan for being discovered so soon." Clint asked "Who's we?" Tony's face fell when he did the math. He attacked me and yelled "Why did you let my sister do it! Loki you said you'd protect her not give her away in your steed" I replied "It was her plan Tony don't look at me. I tried to discourage her but she was a bit like Thor in his younger days." I could see that Tony was very pissed off.


	3. June 7th to June 9th

A Journal of Thoughts of Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, and Jamie Stark

Tony Stark June 7th: Loki really pissed me off yesterday. I find out he didn't go off to be the hero my little sister Jamie did. Well now the whole team knows I have a baby sister. Just lovely.

Loki Laufeyson June 7th: Tony is really mad at me. And it looks like I just singed my death warrant doing this...we are heading to the Chitari home world. Great just Great.

Thor Odeinson June 7th: I am Thor Odienson of Asgard and brother of Loki. To be honest I do not under stand why Son of Stark is so upset that his younger sister went to play the hero. Such bravery would be rewarded back home. Jamie would be counted among the guard's number for such a feat of bravery. Anyway I guess it's because she is the only family Tony has left. Tony is very protective of what is his. He's kept Loki safe thus far aside from a few unnecessary wounds for "losing" Jamie.

Tony Stark June 9th: As angry as I am with Loki I am not going to let that cloud my judgment in trying retrieve Jamie. We are en-route via a ship Asgard commandeered from the Dark Elves. I am not specking to Loki right now. That's how pissed I am with him. Loki shouldn't have indulged Jamie. Though as I learned from Conner, Jamie would have done it either way.

Loki Laufeyson June 9th: Tony won't talk to me. I guess I deserve it, but he dose need to remember I am The God of Mischief. I will endorse acts such as Jamie's.

Steven Rodgers June 9th: Loki filled us in on Jamie's plan. It was solid plan of hers I will give her that but it is too risky. That was the only flaw I saw with the plan. That did not reassure Tony one bit. I understood that he cared about his little sister but I even know that you need let someone like that learn for themselves.


	4. June 10th and 11th

A Journal of Thoughts of Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, and Jamie Stark

Tony Stark June 10th: We are still a long ways off and I am getting antsy about Jamie. I am worried sick about her. Why could she have gone? Why I ask?

Loki Laufeyson June 10th: Tony won't stop pacing. I shouldn't say anything but I am worried about my boy friend that he is making himself sick over this. I don't want to see him like this and it is my fault.

Thor Odienson June 10th: Man of Iron won't sit down and keeps asking about how much further we've got to go. I do want to smack him with my hammer but decide that was not the best idea.

Tony Stark June 11th: We are getting closer and I shut up and internalizes a lot of how I am truly feeling. I know it's not good but it's what I do best. The team needs me strong they need the Iron Man.

Loki Laufeyson June 11th: This is not good. I know what Tony is doing. He's keeping how is feeling bottled up and as I learned from Jamie it is not good to do that.

Steven Rodgers June 11th: Tony, what the hell are you doing man. You can't keep things hidden away from view it is not healthy. I am no doctor but I do know what could happen.


	5. June 12th to June 15th

A Journal of Thoughts of Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, and Jamie Stark

Tony Stark June 12th: We have arrived and we are too late. Just as we land the hall that houses the race in it's entirety is blown up. "Jamie!" I shouted. I try to run toward the burning structure when Thor grabs me and yells "It's not safe friend Tony." I try to fight his grasp but I wind up snapping emotionally and start crying already mourning my little sister, thinking why did I have to be so stubborn as to accepting the truth.

Loki Laufeyson June 12th: No No no Jamie can't be dead! I refuse to accept that. She said she'd be fine and that we'd both be free of them for good. I had no clue she'd blow the place up! She must have gotten caught in the blast...she must have.

Tony Stark June 15th: The team is back home in one piece and millions of lives were saved. Thor and Loki have returned to Asgard on their father's orders. I could really use Loki right now. I miss my sister very much really I do.

Loki Laufeyson June 15th: I am out side by the practice yard with Thor when we see a flash of light...black light...black is Jamie's color along with gold. Once it clears we see a charred body...Jamie's charred body. She's growling and groaning in pain. She has been found.


End file.
